El ultimo año
by E.Y.79
Summary: En su ultimo curso las chicas del Harekaze, regresan al mar a atender las tareas que su escuela les indico, para poder graduarse con honor y experiencia. Pero aquellas actividades rutinarias, se verán alteradas cuando una de las amenazas mas viejas de los océanos se acerque a ellas y allegados. - Mal Summary, no lo se; pero pasa, lee y comenta que te parece esta alocada idea.
1. Una nueva aventura

ola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto; esta es la primera vez que subiré algo aquí... sobre esta serie; y me encuentro de nuevo con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, nunca deja de sentirse como la primera vez, cuando hago esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, esto es un _**AU**_.

Dos, estos capítulos serán cortos.

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

**DESCLEMIER : Hihg School Fleet, No me pertenece.**

* * *

Los motores fueron encendidos, las tripulantes terminaban de acomodarse en sus posiciones y revisando los últimos detalles. Las que se encontraban en cabina terminaban de recibir lo que cada miembro decía, para asegurar que no tendrían problemas en el camino a su destino. Segura de esto la capitana se acomodo la gorra que marcaba su posición ante las demás, enseguida soltó las ordenes que la llevarían a la ubicación donde cumplirían su ultima misión que las llevaría a graduarse. Porque si, las estudiantes de la Academia Náutica Femenina de Yokosuka, las tripulantes del Harekaze, se encontraban en su ultimo año. Y aunque poco, muchas de ellas había cambiado.

Pero bien, pasemos a saber un poco que harán estas chicas en su ultima travesía antes de convertirse en Blue Mermaids; ahora salían con la tarea de desactivar las bombas de algunos puntos que impedían paso a mucho barco mercantil o turístico de un_** x**_ lugar a otro importantes. También descubrir su origen ya que hasta hacia un mes atrás no existían esos explosivos. Ya que en su mayoría aspiraban a pertenecer a un equipo de seguridad. Y si, se llegara a necesitar rescatar a algún barco cercano. Esta travesía seria más larga y a muchas les agradaba, al final de la graduación, seguro terminarían en algún otro grupo por un tiempo y verse pasaría a ser complicado. Pero todas habían prometido disfrutar y sacar el máximo de lo que se presentara, marcarían historia de nuevo.

A primera semana del segundo mes, en medio del mar marco su fin, cuando el sol se oculto. La capitana miro la hora en su reloj y dio miradas rápidas a sus compañeras que se encontraban dentro de la cabina.

—Bien, hoy haré guardia sola.—Dijo al entra la joven de cabellos naranjas que iniciando este año había decidido amarrarselo, con una coleta de caballo, pues lo había dejado crecer. La joven de ojos azules, era la capitana de este barco donde en total contaba con 30 chicas a las cuales consideraba su familia.

—Pero...—Algunas intentaron repelar ya que la tabla de turnos indicaba que otras se quedarían, pero entre los cansadas y la intervención de su capitana no pudieron terminar.

—Vamos chicas hoy hicieron mucho, ademas estamos en una zona tranquila, con motores apagados, así que vayan a descansar.—Argumento mientras se colocaba una chamara blanca con lineas azules tras los pantalones complementos de aquella pieza que les había proporcionado la escuela, ya que empezaba a sentirse el frió que habría esa noche.—Dejen que esta capitana las consienta, ya que hoy todas hicieron un gran trabajo, hasta tu Shiro-chan, aunque se supone estarías a mi lado, te deje fueras a divertirte y me quede aquí hasta el final.—Agrego una vez se acerco a la pelinegra y segunda después de ella, abrazándola con calidez, llevando a la joven a ruborizarse.

—Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa nos avisaras enseguida.—Dijo tras suspirar, e intentado sonar como siempre, aunque la mirada y pequeñas risas, no le ayudaban a concentrarse.

—Entendido, Shiro-chan.—Acepto la joven que enseguida soltó a la otra y una vez frente a frente le saludo como si la capitana fuera la otra.

—Enserio...—Susurro con fastidio la pelinegra que pedía paciencia para no matar a la chica frente a ella.

—Bien, dejamos el resto en sus manos capitana.—Dijo una castaña que ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa, ya que ella era una de las que se quedaría a hacer guardia.

—Bonita guardia.—Secundaron las demás que si bien en otra ocasión habrían discutido, ese noche no tenían fuerzas.

—Descansen.—Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, antes de pasar a una mirada más aliviada.

_Listo. _Penso una vez termino de poner un trapo al ultimo tubo que la comunicaba con el barco, ya que no quería escucharan su conversación, una vez dio una ultima revisión a sus alrededor, pido una ultima vez que nada pasara, para luego no ser regañada. Suspiro y tomo el teléfono, y en nada dio con el barco en cuestión que ocupaba.

—Buenas noches, aquí la capitana del Harekaze, Misaki. ¿Sera posible pasarme a su capitana?—Pregunto algo tímida, pues ya era algo tarde y no quería despertar a su amiga.

—Hablas con ella, ¿pasa algo?—Pregunto una chica de cabellos grises, que desde su lado se encontraba ya con ropas mas ligeras.

—No solo que no he olvidado que día es hoy,—dijo con tono divertido—Moka-chan, feliz cumpleaños.—Agrego aun mas feliz y sentándose una ves acerco una silla a lado de donde estaba.

—Muchas gracias, aquí mis compañeras y amigas me hicieron una fiesta, una vez acabamos las misiones asignadas para hoy.—Dijo la joven que deseaba poder recibir el abraza que iría tras aquellas palabras.

—Me hubiera gustado estar ahí y celebrarlo juntas.—Comento la otra que se hacia una idea, con memorias de los años cuando estaban juntas hacían.

—Bueno, tu cumpleaños sera pronto,—recordó la oji-morada que revisaba unos papeles que había recibido—seguro que las de Harekaze hacen algo lindo por ti, más siendo la ultima vez que coincidan.—Continuar al saber como eran las tripulantes del barco de su amiga de la infancia.

—Si en un par de días.—Dijo con tristeza, tras suspirar.—Que mal que no podamos estar juntas.—Comento con fastidio, y no, no es que odiara el mar, al contrario si por ella fuera le gustaría siempre estar; pero cuando se trataba de simplemente pensar en su cumpleaños, una actitud diferente se apoderaba de ella.

—Se que no te gusta tu cumpleaños;—dijo vencida la peligris que esperaba este año fuera diferente—pero este es nuestro ultimo año en al escuela, así que diviértete, ademas tienes a Munetani-san ;¿o acaso no te gusto lo que hicieron los años pasados?—Pregunto incrédula de que llegaran a tener una fiesta aburrida.

—Je, hasta ahora no he dicho mi fecha de cumpleaños.—Confeso nerviosa.

—¿No te han preguntado?—Pregunto incrédula.

—Evado la pregunta o sale algo que nos moviliza, dejando el tema en el olvido y me agrada sea así.—Respondió sentándose en un banco que había colocado cerca.

—Al final de día es tu decisión,—dijo tras suspirar resignada—pero sabes que debes aprovechar el tiempo, porque hay cosas que no se repiten dos veces.—Aconsejo Moka, que desde su lado veía a su equipo apurandola para ir a dormir.

—Lo tendré en mente, Moka-chan.—Dijo Misaki que admiraba el cielo estrellado.

—Misaki.—Llamo Moka algo seria, así que la capitana del Harekaze esperaba un regaño.

—¿Dime?—Pregunto con miedo.

—Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado.—Dijo animada la peligris.

—Gracias.—Dijo lo otar que seguía sorprendida.

—Bueno iré a descansar.—Anuncio al ver como llegaban los demás miembros de su barco frente a ella, y es que desde la mañana andaba algo enferme pero le obedecieron al ser su cumpleaños y no ver afectado su juicio para la misión de ese día.

—Buenas noches.—Se despidió Misaki que enseguida colgó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Buenos días capitana...—Saludo completamente nerviosa la oficial primera, humo salia de ella, y termino de hervir al ver vacía la cabina.—¿Donde se metió la irresponsable?—Pregunto muy molesta.

—Siempre dura con ella.—Dijo Kōko riendo mientras agarraba su tableta y la encendía.

—Su gorra esta aqui, entonces no esta lejos.—Evidencio Rin entregando la gorra a la oficial primera.

—A le vez es extraño, esto solo lo hizo en el primer año, ¿por que la habrá dejado aquí?—Pregunto Mei, bajando sus brazos, pues sentía que esto no era como otras veces.

—Seguro se termino durmiendo en algún lugar.—Dijo Munetani, colocándose la gorra, ya que los motores debían encenderse ya.—Chicas, si la ven digale que suba enseguida.—Ordeno por las bocinas de todos los sectores.

—Primera no sea tan dura con ella,—dijo Kōko apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga—ademas que ejemplo le dará a los nuevos.—Susurro, para recordarle que en esta ocasión habían ido cinco miembros de la nueva generación, para que vayan viendo lo que se tenia que hacer de cerca, un proyecto nuevo de la escuela.

—¿Yo?—Pregunto ofendida.—Es ella quien debería de aprender a dar el ejemplo.—Dijo en tono infantil y molesta.

—Miau.—Chillo Isoroku, que se lanzo sobre Munetani que enseguida cayo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿sabes donde esta?—Pregunto la pelinegra que se levantaba con el gato en brazos.

—Una llamada del Mii-chan del Admiral Spee.—Dijo Maron interrumpiendo a las presentes que reían.

—Al habla Mashiro Munetani,—dijo una vez entrego a Isoroku a una de las chica—oficial primera del Harekaze, ¿a que debemos tu llamada?—Pregunto con su típica formalidad a la hora de estar en el teléfono.

—Cuanta formalidad, considerando que ya nos conocemos.—Dijo con fastidio Wilhelmina— Como sea, sera que me puedas pasar a Akeno.—Pidió la rubia que tenia a todas mirándole con algo de esperanza.

—No, sabemos donde se metió a dormir.—Respondió con una sonrisa pues por su parte la pelinegra había pasado a ser un poco mas relajada... en algunas ocasiones, pero esta no iba a terminar siendo una de esas.

—Busquenla y si no aparece, nos reuniremos el Mushasi y nosotros en un punto especifico para mañana a mas tardar en la tarde.—Indico la rubia que negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto Munetani que trataba de no sonar nerviosa.

—Anoche, tras una dura semana, decidimos apagar motores para enfríalos un poco y de igual forma descansar, pero ya entrada la noche, cuando todas íbamos a nuestros camarotes, escuchamos un ruido extraño.—Paro para tomar algo de aire.—El ruido de un bote se escucho, cuando llegamos arriba, nuestra capitana no estaba y un barco pirata se alejaba.

—¿Piratas? hoy en día es imposible.—Dijo la pelinegra exaltada y tapando una parte del teléfono para dar instrucciones de buscar a Akeno.

—Vimos la bandera que ondeaba, y como acomodaban a mi capitana para amarrarla. Solo nos dejaron su gorra.—Dijo la alemán que también pensaba extintos a este tipo de gente.

—Informare a la escuela y entonces...—Fue interrumpida.

—Si lo haces, nos sacaran del caso y yo al meno no voy a esperar me traigan malas noticias.—Dijo decidida la rubia y algo molesta.—Te llamare en un rato para darte la ubicación, pero si no aceptas eso, solo te pido no nos delates.—Pidió antes de cortar.

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparezco aquí de nuevo. O igual que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi y decidirá si llegara, y en cuanto.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	2. Un viejo peligro

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, así que espero les guste.

**DESCLEMIER : Hihg School Fleet (Haifuri), No me pertenece.**

* * *

—¿Piratas? hoy en día es imposible.—Dijo la pelinegra exaltada y tapando una parte del teléfono para dar instrucciones de buscar a Akeno.

—Vimos la bandera que ondeaba, y como acomodaban a mi capitana para amarrarla. Solo nos dejaron su gorra.—Dijo la alemán que también pensaba extintos a este tipo de gente.

—Informare a la escuela y entonces...—Fue interrumpida.

—Si lo haces, nos sacaran del caso y yo al meno no voy a esperar me traigan malas noticias.—Dijo decidida la rubia y algo molesta.—Te llamare en un rato para darte la ubicación, pero si no aceptas eso, solo te pido no nos delates.—Pidió antes de cortar.

**_..._**

—Vaya, han venido, pensé que informarían a la escuela.—Opino la rubia mientras se anclaba el Harekaze cerca al suyo.

—Lo iba a hacer, pero ella nos importa.—Respondió la mujer pelinegre que había sido dejada por su mala suerte al punto de haber igualado la belleza de sus hermanas.

—Sobre todo a ti.—Comento con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja la rubia mientras guiaba a la mujer a la sala donde las segundas esperaban a empezar un plan.

—Bueno llevamos casi un año, no es cualquiera.—Dijo algo irritada Shiro que llevaba en mano la gorra de su capitana.

—Bien podemos empezar.—Dijo con emoción la rubia.

**Isla rocosa. En una celda.**

—Buenos días bella durmiente.—Susurro un hombre con cara algo malvada, haciendo brincar a Akeno.— Ya despertó la ultima.—Anuncio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Por qué no hablan?—Pregunto con una sonrisa cínica el hombre de barba frente a ellas.

—Bevor sie tot sind, um zu reden oder um Informationen wie Steve in den Müll zu werfen. Idioten (Antes muerta que hablar, o revelar información a basura como ustedes. Idiotas.)—Dijo un chica de cabellos lila en su idioma natal.

—Dean, apártate.—Grito el de barba que tomo del cuello a la joven.

—Señor...—Dijo molesto y sin querer verlo.

—Jovencitas solo queremos sus nombres y algo de información.—Dijo calmado tomando el hombro del otro para que se apartara definitivamente.

—Nutzloser Müll.(Basura inútil)—Grito de nuevo.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Pregunto Dean sacando la espada que traía.

—Alguna de ustedes traduzca.—Ordeno el que al parecer era el líder.

—No entendimos que dijo.—Respondió y hablo por fin la única de las presente que se notaba mayor de cabellos café oscuro.

—Yo si.—Dijo un hombre de estatura promedia, fornido y de cabello castaño oscuro.— Y me sorprende que tan joven, y hablé así señorita. Vamos chicos retírense es hora de que tomen un baño aprovechando que están despiertas.—Finalizo el hombre que en automático consiguió que casi todos dejaran el lugar, y la gorra indicaba a una parte que se habían equivocado.

—Bestias, ninguna se desnudara frente suya.—Grito Akeno con una mirada amenazante.

—Nosotros pasaremos a retirarnos, mi esposa les ayudará. Y por cierto es buena con el cuchillo.—Dijo yéndose y cerrando con el candado que había atorado en la puerta.

_**..****. Cabina del Musashi**_

—Bien, aquí hay dos grandes preguntas, ¿Cómo supieron nuestra posición exacta? ¿ y como vencieron a nuestras capitanas?—Pregunto la almirante del Mushasi algo enfadada.

—Algún radar o comunicador con relaciones nuestras.—Opino una de las presente por parte del ...

—Bueno eso es, hay que investigar si algún barco se a perdido o hundido.—Dijo Mashiro mientras miraba el mapa que tenían y registraba las islas a los alrededores.

—No sería un problema sabrían que planeamos algo.—Dijo la rubia apoyada en una de las esquinas.

—No necesariamente, podemos solicitarlo por linea diciendo que es el reporte del que alguna quiere hablar.—Dijo la pelinegra revisando los registros que su sistema había detectado.— Porque la otra posibilidad es un infiltrado de la escuela o las instalaciones.

—No importa hay que buscar una forma para comunicarnos sin llamar la atención a la escuela y a los secuestradores de ser el caso de que tengan conexión con nuestros equipos.—Dijo algo desesperada la almirante de la otra tripulación afectada.

—Ahora, mi capitán dio pelea, es de las mejores en nuestra clase.—Dijo orgullosa la alemana, mientras veía la gorra de su capital y amiga.

—La nuestra está preparada en defensa personal.—Dijeron las que habían entrado del Mushashi.

—La mía no dudo la agarraron dormida. Todo porque no toma en serio cuando le quiero enseñar.—Dijo tras suspirar Mashiro.

**Volviendo con nuestras capitanas.**

—Bien, ¿quien será primera? —Pregunto una mujer de cabellos negros, un ojo azul, algunas arrugas, con una sonrisa amplia, y un parche negro.

—Estamos bien.—Dijo la mayoría tras verse.

—No, lo creo, además la próxima hora de baño y comer será hasta las 10pm, y recién son las 10am.— Confeso mientras terminaba de llenar la tina que hacia unos segundos unos hombres curpulentos habían dejado.— ¿Aguantaran tanto tiempo? —Pregunto sacando sus llave.

—Yo solo quiero la comida.—Dijo la mayor de las jóvenes que solo miraba enojada pues sus ojos cafés eran demasiado expresivos.

—No habrá, si ninguna se baña.—Explico algo molesta de que estas jovencitas fueran obstinadas.

—Aceptamos, iré yo.—Dijo la joven mas pequeña en estatura.

—Me dices tú nombre.—Pidió mientras le entregaba un jabón.

—No importa.—Dijo molesta retirándose su uniforme.

—Si lo hace; me llevaré sus ropas a lavar.—Indico al ver que muchas aun apenadas intento pelear con la mujer al ver que tomaría su ropa.

—Son demasiados amables.—Dijo con ironía Akeno que soltó sus prendas y recibía el jabón.

—No queremos lastimar a nadie,—dijo antes de volver a sonreír— pero el objetivo de mi esposo no será posible sin su ayuda.

—¿Cuál es ese?—Pregunto Moeka que miraba la tina donde entraría.

—Acaban de llegar, por ahora preocupe se de disfrutar el baño y comer.—Dijo que susurro algo a una de las chicas que habían entrado con ella, pues su esposo no la hubiera dejado sola con sus "nuevas miembros".

—Y vivir entre estos barrotes. —Bufo la joven que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no hacer algo, pero sabia que tenia mucha información y no se arriesgaría a perder a las estudiantes que se ve pronto serian unas Blue Marmaids.

—El sarcasmo sobra.—Dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos y sacando un cuchillo de su cintura.

—Capitana del Admiral Speed, Tea Kreutzer...—Dijo la la de cabellos lila sin mostrar importancia al cuchillo que apuntaba a su frente.

—Capitana del Mushashi, Moeka China.—Dijo la peligris con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Capitana del Defense, Misaki Sakura...—Dijo con frialdad la mujer joven, que tampoco oculto su necesidad por salvar a la otra chica, pero las ayudantes de la mujer la había agarrado.

—Capitana del Harekaze, Misaki Akeno.—Dijo sin poder ocultar su miedo.

—Cuidado.—Dijo una de las niñas que seguida a su "madre" siempre.

—¿Madre, estas bien?—Pregunto una de la que agarraba a Sakura.

—Si, un pequeño mareo.—Respondió mas por instinto que por estar bien.

—Nosotras nos encargamos, madre; usted vaya y descanse.—Dijo la mujer, que antes de ir con quien hablaba golpeo en el rosto a la castaña, que solo sonrió.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes.—Indico cambiando su porte, y dando ordenes a las dos niñas llevársela. Cerrando tras que se fuera y antes de dejar tocaran el agua, a Akeno y las demás le propinaron un par de golpes.

_**Cabina del Musashi.**_

—¿Donde buscamos?—Pregunto la jefa de torpedos del Mushashi.

—Alguna isla en medio de nuestras ubicaciones.—Dijo Kouko que no despegaba su vista de su tableta.

—La más cercana debe estar al menos a ocho a diez horas, si no es que sigue en el agua.—Dijo frustada la primer oficial del Musashi.

—Era una lancha, no creo que llegue lejos por si sola.— Dijo Mii-chan tras golpear la mesa y es que ella revisaba un mapa que la escuela les habia dado, aparte del que habían hecho.

—La ayuda de las blue mermaids va ser necesaria, entre nosotras no cubriremos mucho y solo podemos pedir que sigan dentro de nuestras aguas.—Dijo Munetani que no quería perder la esperanza todavía.

—Pero nos sacarán. —Recordó la rubia que no se pensaba quedar fuera.

—Tenemos que poner pruebas que muestren que ese caso no pertenece. Aparte de que nuestras capitanas fueron secuestradas. — Dijo Irikazi.

—El Harekaze demostró ser capas de pelear, las bombas de esta semana y sin ninguna baja. Demostramos ser confiables y maduras.—Dijo orgullosa.— Y todas ustedes demostraron también que son buenas, con sus misiones, ademas del suceso de hace dos años.— Recalco, pues ella tampoco quería quedar fuera pero sabia debían pedir ayuda.

—Esperen ¿bombas?—Pregunto con cierta mirada Mii-chan, y es que ellos tuvieron un par de lugares con ese problema.

**...**

—Así que, ¿son hermanas, Akeno?.—Pregunto la capitana del Speed que terminaba de comer. Pues ahora estaban solas.

—Es coincidencia, nada más... —Dijo enseguida Sakura que terminaba su agua.

—Entonces, te vas a presentar.—Dijo Akeno que realmente se estaba guardando el dolor que aquellas palabras le causaron.

—¿Por qué debería ?—Pregunto la otra Misaki que retaba con la mirada a la menor.

—Porque tendremos que trabajar en equipo si queremos salir de aquí, contactar con alguna flota y sobrevivir hasta que lleguen.—Dijo Moka-chan que abrazo a Misaki al ver que ya no podía contener las lagrimas.—Ademas tu ya eres una Blue Mermaid.

—Si, es cierto me gradué hace dos años, y gracias a mis notas, disciplina, y preparación fui seleccionada como capitana de una unidad nueva el Yukikaze numero D4670.—Dijo tras virar los ojos al ver la decisión de las que no conocía.

—Pues creo que enfrentamos la prueba mas grande de nuestras vidas hace dos años, crear un plan para salir de aquí y regresar sanas a casa no debería serlo.—Dijo China, en un intento de molestar a Sakura.

—Por ahora sera mejor dormir, despejar la mente, porque algo se nos debe ocurrir.—Indico Sakura, que cerro los ojos; y es que no sabia de las demás, pero a ella la habia tocado cubrir un tuno de casi 3 días corridos. Ademas ver la cara de hermana le estaba revolviendo el estomago.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un poco de la historia, ****iniciamos**** con un ****escenario**** de hace 10 años atrás. **

—¡Es tu culpa!— Grito una castaña tras empujar a su hermana en el piso.

—Yo... lo siento...—Repitió la castaña mas clara que hermana mayor, sin intentar levantarse.

—Eso es lo único que vas a decir, nuestros padres no volverán con eso.—Dijo llena de rabia la mayor, tirando la mesa de su cocina.

—Lo se, Sakura-nee, perdóname.—Dijo intentando tomar su mano mas la otra la aparto enseguida.

—Te dije que eso no los traerá de vuelta.—Bufo la otra tras darle una cachetada a la menor, que solo se soltó a llorar más.

Y es que Sakura, se había tenido que quedar por un campamento de estudio de la escuela pues su sueño era ser una Blue Mermaid y necesitaba mejorar sus calificaciones desde ahora. Así que despidió a estos junto con su hermana tras zarpar. Las vacaciones estaban por terminar y se le hizo extraño no regresaran aun, pero supuso que estarían por llegar, pidiendo que nada malo les hubiera pasado, se quedo en la casa de una amiga. Su mundo se volvió negro cuando una semana iniciando el nuevo año escolar, las Blue Mermiads aparecieron en su colegio buscándola, sus padres habían fallecido, y su hermana había tardado en poder hablar para decir de donde era. No tenían mas parientes. Fueron tomados por la institución para ser mantenidas hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad y no separarlas... pero Sakura formo un odio enorme contra Akeno, que nunca dijo nada de los abusos que sufría, hasta que una supervisoras la vio. La menor tuvo que perder un año antes de integrarse a la escuela de nuevo, Akeno empezó a vivir la familia de Moeka quien se transformo en su mejor amiga.

Mientras que Sakura, tuvo que asistir al psicólogo para tratar con ese tema y la ira que se formaba dentro de ella, si quería volverse una Blue Mermaid en el futuro, con otra familia; aquellas hermanas que anteriormente se protegían y amaban como muy pocas hermanas, terminaron siendo simples conocidas que la ultima ves que habían "hablado" fue un día cuando una Akeno de 14 años saliendo de escuela.

—Hola.—Dijo Sakura para llamar la atención de esta.

—Hola.—Dijo con miedo Akeno que no había visto a su hermana, sin duda era mas grande de lo que recordaba y bonita. Pero aprendió a no hablar hasta que ella lo pidiera.

—Sigues siendo un renacuajo horrible.—Dijo tomándola del brazo para irse alejando de la gente que las observaba.—Vamos a comer.—Agrego cuando la soltó, solo para ingresar al restaurante.

—Claro.— Dijo sin poder contener la emoción de estar a lado de su hermana, pues realmente nunca la odio. Y todo aquello era parte del pasado.

—Pagas tú.—Ordeno en tono bajo antes de tomar asiento.

—No tengo problema.—Dijo amable, y secundando a la mayor.

—Buenas tardes, ¿que les ofrezco?—Pregunto un joven con una amplia sonrisa.

—A mi tráeme un jugo de naranja, y un sándwich sencillo.—Dijo Akeno.

—Que sean dos, solo que mi sándwich de atún.—Dijo Sakura que sacaba de su portafolio unos papeles.— Y dime, ¿cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Has hecho amigos?—Pregunto cuando se encontraron solas.

—Pues me va genial, pero es suerte pues matemáticas de repente no entiendo nada.—Respondió con una sonrisa más grande que hace rato.—Y no, Moka-chan, esta en clases especiales así que no nos vemos mas que en la cena.

—Ah.—Bufo, denotando su falta de interés.—¿Las cosas entre tú y yo, están el olvido cierto?—Pregunto con cierta mirada, helando a Akeno.

—Sabes que si, yo se entiendo que estabas sufriendo y que si esa fue tu forma de llevar tu duelo; estamos bien.—Dijo Misaki algo nerviosa, esperando poder volver a tener a su hermana a su lado.

—Misaki Akeno, seré honesta porque a mi no ve mentir.—Dijo tras suspirar con fastidio y es que no quería dar la idea equivocada. Ademas el muchacho ya les había entregado sus ordenes.— La administración tiene mi historial y me pusieron ciertas condiciones para terminar de graduarme.— La menor solo escuchaba atenta.— Estos papeles son para retomar tu custodia, si ambas estamos de acuerdo; mis sesiones me enseñaron que enfoque mal mi ira, pero no me arrepiento de nada; sigo pensando que eres la culpable de la muerte de mamá y papá.—Aquellas palabras hicieron trizas el corazón de nuestra protagonista.—Pero la escuela me dejo en claro que tú y yo debemos volver a ser una familia. Conseguí un departamento, y al ser la mejor de mi clase tengo una oportunidad de trabajo casi en la bolsa, así que te pondré en mesa lo que ofrezco y lo que espero a cambio. Tu firmas esto, vienes a mi departamento y claro que correrá a mi cuenta todo aparir de ahora, como tus estudios hasta que te gradúes, una carta de recomendación para cuando salgas; —Akeno quería protestar ahora que tenia las agallas, pero la mano de su hermana le quitaron todas sus fuerza— lo único que harás sera hablar frente a una tribuna que somos de nuevo hermanas, que estas segura de que quieres vivir conmigo, que te doy seguridad; un par de cartas al año, diciendo que ansias verme, cuando ande fuera; cuando ande en la ciudad no hablamos, para evitas roses; y llegado el momento vueles del nido.

—Yo... a mi... eso...—La castaña clara, estaba nerviosa y confundida, claro que esperaba un día estar de nuevo con ella, pero no a base de mentiras.—Te sigo queriendo Sakura-nee, pero no me gusta mentir.—Dijo al fin.

—¿No te gusta mentir?—Cuestiono con sarcasmo.—¿Y como se llama lo que haces en la escuela, cuando me niegas o evades el tema de nuestros padres?¿Por qué sonríes cuando tu vida es un infierno?—Tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza.— Me debes algo Akeno, me arruinaste la vida no solo me quitaste a mis padres, también tienes en curda floja que puede ser o no una Blue Mermaid, o una pescadora de tercera. Me lo debes.—Repitió antes de soltarla, y comenzando a comer de su sándwich.

—Puedo poner un par de condiciones.—Dijo tentando a la suerte.

—No deberías, pero dime y te diré si las apruebo.

—Uno, ya sea amigos o compañeros, tu eres mi tutor legal.—Aquello lleno de sorpresa los ojos de Sakura que sonrió.—Segundo, no puedes volver a echarme en cara lo de mamá y papá. ademas de nunca hablar de que me perdí un año y soy mayor que mis demás compañeros.—Puso sus cartas en la mesa, mientras sacaba un lapicero de su mochila.

—Me parece bien, solo que lo de no reclamar nada, no sera valido si tu sacas en una pelea un comentario idiota. Ademas que de eso nadie se debe enterar.—Agrego antes de extender el papel.

—Bien, solo en peleas, podrás usar eso.—Dijo tomándolo.—¿Donde firmo?—Pregunto algo molesta.

—Te indico aquí...—Tras cinco minutos y su comida terminada, se miraron una vez mas.

—¿Cuando y donde te veo para hablar con la tribuna?—Pregunto cuando termino de dejar el dinero en la mesa.

—Dame tu numero y te lo confirmo mañana.—Dijo sacando su celular.

**Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparezco aquí de nuevo. O igual que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi y decidirá si llegara, y en cuanto.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


End file.
